


Older

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses the inside of Remus' elbow, where gossamer skin smoothes over a spider web of tiny veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older

He kisses the inside of Remus' elbow, where gossamer skin smoothes over a spider web of tiny veins. There's sweat gathered in the crease-bend-lift of this lax, heavy arm and he licks away the taste of it with the tip of his tongue. Remus watches, barely awake, blinking slowly behind the waterfall tumble of sleep-messed hair. He shivers slightly as Sirius blows _morning s'morning_ over his skin and smiles a brand of reckless enchantment. Remus' fingers twitch, fingertip to open palm, and flutter to a curving rest.

They're older now, and their hipbones jut and their skin is torn and mended in unpredictable places. They're held together by magic and ink, determination knit into their being, and nothing tastes of dirt-smoke-boy anymore, although their limbs remember how and where to fall. It's loss-yes-now that lingers in the hollow of their collarbones and dust-hurt-thankfulness that glides beneath their hands. It's scars that neither could prevent and food that never made it to their table and yet – it's hope in some clumsy, adult fashion.

As pulses slow they spill their limbs and twine about each other closely. Remus' fingers stretch and write a fractured tale of _missed you, home now, beauty, stay close_ over the planes of Sirius' back.


End file.
